


a view of your true self

by eternal_lightnighboy29



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feelings, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Trans Character, Trans Ian LightFoot, Trans Male Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_lightnighboy29/pseuds/eternal_lightnighboy29
Summary: Ian Lightfoot o bueno como todos lo llamaban Ellen Lightfoot era el nombre con el que tenia que cargar desde el momento en el que nacio que hay de mal en ese nombre? o que habia de mal en todo respecto a el, pues no se sentia de ese modono se sentia como Ellen simplemente no podia encajar y sabia que Ellen jamas existio mas sin mas todos lo veian..oh dios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. be yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hola antes que nada solo quería decir que me alegra mucho el escribir esta historia despues de estar en un largo hiatus sin escribir algo,y mas de algo nuevo bueno de todos modos ya me vi la pelicula y en verdad que me encantó y como es mi costumbre de hacer historias asi me subire a mi propio barco de ideas y pensé en este trans headcanon? Si no estoy en verdad seguro de que exista pero bueno me asegurare de hacer esta historia lo mejor posible

Ian LightFoot era su nombre,al menos para si mismo pero por que no lo era para los demás?

Ian había nacido de una familia normal,con su madre,su hermano mayor y su papa..  
Hasta cierto punto de su vida,tuvo a su papa por muy corto tiempo pues lamentablemente el enfermo de algo muy grave llevándolo a decaer y posteriormente morir,realmente hasta ese punto no lo había pensado demasiado pues el era demasiado pequeño cuando sucedió,eso no evito que no lo dejara de extrañar cada día incluso si no recuerda el haberlo conocido 

Después de eso no pudo recordar casi nada,solo recuerda como su madre decayó en una profunda tristeza y su hermano mayor cambio de una manera drástica a ser un poco mas rebelde,pero sentía que le dolía a su manera en cierta manera afecto a la familia,lo hacia sentir impotente al ser pequeño no podía hacer nada tan solo observar,después de todo tan solo tenia seis años pero de todos modos era muy avanzado para su edad como para saber que todo estaba mal

Ian vivía su vida normal si es que así se podría decir,el era un niño tímido y algo introvertido era esa la razón por la cual le era muy difícil hacer amigos claro que tenia a su hermano pero personalmente sentía que solo era por que tenían la misma sangre de otra forma ni siquiera se le acercaría 

el tenia un secreto bueno era algo así como que no era el típico secreto de que hacías una travesura y evitabas a toda costa de que tus padres se enteraran era mucho mas allá de eso y el lo sabia muy dentro de el lo sabia,no se lo dijo a nadie por el temor de que lo regañaran o peor que ya no lo quieran nunca mas,pero el no se sentía bien con algo  
no se sentía bien con el hecho de que lo llamaran 'Ellen' siempre era ellen esto ellen aquello,simplemente no entendía el por que de este sentimiento, era un nombre bonito pero no sentía que encajara con el viera por donde lo viera

Ese no era el único problema que veía a esto,comenzó con los vestidos o dios los vestidos eran algo espantoso para el,siempre se sentía sofocado e incomodo el tenerlos puesto en su cuerpo,aparte de incómodos era difícil para el hacer actividades normales para su edad como correr brincar e incluso sentarse y esas cosas también era lo mismo con las faldas,también era molesto para el que su mama siempre fuera un poco mas estricta en ciertas cosas con el y que no lo dejar jugar en ciertas cosas con su hermano como las luchas o jugar en la tierra,jamas entendió el por que era de esa manera con el

en cuanto a la relación con su hermano mayor era buena siempre habían sido muy unidos ambos claro que si habían momentos en los que se peleaban aveces con cosas tan insignificantes pero de todos modos su relación era buena 

' señorita Ellen LightFoot! baja en este instante la comida se te va a enfriar y sabes que no la recalentare en este día' oía la voz de su madre proveniente de abajo 

El frunció el ceño ligeramente el se bajo de la silla en la que estaba sentado, se vio por unos instantes en el espejo que había en su cuarto,vio su apariencia vio sus dos coletas atadas con dos moños,vio su largo vestido blanco hasta unos centímetros abajo de las rodillas y sus zapatos negros,no pudo evitar el sentirse mal con esta apariencia el no quería vestirse de ese modo y definitivamente ya no quería verse de ese modo no se sentía como la ellen que todos dicen,el suspiro algo cansado y bajo las escaleras lentamente podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como estaban sentados su mama y su hermano en la mesa,y hasta cierto punto era casi normal que el fuera el último en llegar se sentó sin decir ninguna sola palabra 

'toma,tienes que comer no quiero que te enfermes Ellen en serio por que siempre eres la ultima en venir' pregunto su madre mientras con una mano le ponía el plato en la mesa y con otra hacia un gesto cariñoso tocando su frente

a lo cual no respondió,estaba inmerso en su propio silencio así duro por casi toda la comida,la única que lo noto fue su madre pues su hermano mayor estaba mas concentrado jugando con unas pequeñas figuras de acción en la mesa 

'Barley hijo te pido por favor que dejes de jugar con tus..muñe quitos en la mesa cuando estamos comiendo,entiendes?'

Su hermano volteo hacia su mama casi con ojos de suplicas 

'p-pero mama si estoy comiendo que tiene que ver que juegue con mis figuras de acción?'dijo el volviendo a jugar con sus figuras

a lo cual vio como se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia Barley y le quitó las pequeñas figurillas

'lo siento hijo pero creo que ya haz jugado lo suficiente aparte no has comido nada desde el desayuno,en el que si mas recuerdo también estabas jugando con tus juguetes'

'pero..mama no,bueno esta bien comeré!' dijo el resignándose no quería ser castigado por desobedecerla sin sus preciadas figuras 

y así es como transcurrió la comida,su hermano había terminado de comer,el cual que casi tan rápido como un unicornio corriendo hacia la basura se fue a su habitación a jugar en cambio el había casi terminando de comer 

cuando termino estaba apunto de levantarse para también irse 

'Hija,antes de que te vallas quiero que tu y yo hablemos sólo será un pequeño momento'dijo su madre se veía preocupada

el solo la miro fijamente por unos segundos,no pudo evitar el sentir escalofríos cuando escucho la palabra hija,aun así tenia que responder

'si claro mama,de que se trata?' pregunto de la manera mas respetuosa posible

'estas bien..quiero decir te sientes bien? Te e visto callada durante toda la comida quiero decir si se que no eres precisamente alguien que hable demasiado pero al menos charlabas con nosotros,hoy no nos dijiste nada estuviste en tu silla solo moviendo la comida la mayoría del tiempo'

en serio lo noto,suponía que era obvio después de todo su madre era un adulto era mas probable que lo notase 

'S-si mama estoy bien..y-yo estoy bien simplemente estaba pensando en..algunas cosas'

Su madre lo miro dudosa, era obvio que noto que era una mentira pero al parecer por hoy lo dejaría pasar al menos para su dudosa suerte 

Ella suspiro y se cruzo de brazos' esta bien Ellen ya puedes ir arriba a jugar con tu hermano'

'gracias mama'dijo el casi inmediatamente yéndose para evitar que cualquier cosa ocurriera en ese momento subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación que compartía con su hermano

el vio a su hermano jugando con sus juegos de mesa,vio en el piso regados varios juguetes como espadas de juguete y escudos y la mayoría eran de sus pequeñas figurillas de acción,el camino con cuidado de no pisar ninguno 

'hey pero si es mi pequeña hermanita Ellen!'dijo el acercándose y tallando le la cabeza con su puño,a menudo hacia eso en forma de saludo con el

el niño pequeño suspiro algo molesto pero también lo saludo 

'hola Barley,que estabas jugando?'pregunto esta vez un poco mas curioso 

'estaba jugando el nuevo juego de mesa que trata de magos y dragones! Tienes que jugarlo en verdad es el juego mas genial que podría haber existido'

'magos y dragones? Suena como un buen juego de fantasía y acción'

'fantasía y acción..es mas que eso sabes! Leí que todo eso es real,y forma parte de nuestra historia sabes es probable que nuestros ancestros hayan sido grandes magos nunca has leído de eso?'

'bueno..apenas tengo seis años apenas estoy aprendiendo a leer,pero bueno entonces jugaremos?'

vio la reacción de emoción de felicidad de su hermano

'esperaba a que lo dijeras desde hace mucho! Bien vamos a jugar'ambos se sentaron y Barley acomodó mas el juego de mesa busco las cartas que por alguna razón estaban todas desordenadas en la habitación el solo se quedo mirando por un tiempo 'heh bueno ya pude recoger todas las cartas creo que ya es hora de empezar no?'

'hmm no se supone que deberías..explicarme el juego?'

'nah es mucho mas emocionante sobre la marcha! bien es hora de elegir los personajes tienes a elegir ser la princesa,o la gran Mantícora' dijo el con las cartas en su mano

el iba a continuar,pero Ian ya había elegido su carta 

'Quiero ser el mago,creo que es el mejor y el caballero..' el vio el rostro de su hermano al parecer no le molestaba que eligiera el mago ni el caballero para su gran suerte

'ah bueno ya que elegiste los mejores yo elegiré ser el dragón y el mino tauro guerrero del mal!'dijo el en un tono dramático

ambos habían empezado a jugar,fue una tarde muy buena la tarde transcurrió el juego era muy divertido y aunque el sabia que no lo estaban jugando como lo decía la caja era mucho mejor de este modo,el juego termino al Ian ganar 

'me ganaste,cielos bueno supongo que eso esta muy bien sabes creo que sera una gran maga!'

Ian se sentó en la cama,el no sentía que eso fuera verdad 

'la verdad..no creo que eso suceda'no espero mucho para que su hermano replicara eso 

'por que no? Yo creo que si! quiero decir nuestros ancestros fueron magos quizá puede ser que de los mas grandiosos yo creo que si podrías ser maga

'si bueno nuestros ancestros ellos si hacían magia..Barley quizá seria mejor el..no se centrarnos en otras cosas ya sabes como..la escuela estoy en primaria y tu ya casi estas en cuarto así que quizá deberíamos pensar un poco mas en el futuro no lo crees?'

'que pesimista eres Ellen,antes si creías en la magia que sucedió por que ahora dices eso'

'bueno pues cuando creía en la magia tenia tres años, aparte..todo el mundo sabe que la magia ya no esta desde hace mucho tiempo, solo antes sabían como hacerla..

'bueno eso no quita que renazca no..Aparte que nos hace diferentes Ellen?" Ian no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño,para evitar que su hermano lo notase el se acostó en su cama

'No lo se Barley..Mira simplemente digo que no me veo en el futuro como un mag.. bueno como alguien de magia si..' 

el vio como su hermano se sentó en el piso cruzando los brazos,no dijo nada por unos largos segundos lo cual era un poco raro en el 

'Ellen..puedo preguntarte una cosa..bueno dos cosas?'

Ian esta vez un poco desconcertado ante el tono serio de su hermano,jamas había hablado de esa forma

'hmm claro Barley..puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa'

'Por que estas molesta aveces cuando te hablamos mamá o yo..hicimos algo mal?"dijo pienso directamente llegando al punto 

'q-que Barley yo jamás me molestaría con ustedes dos no entiendo por que dices eso' 

'Pero Ellen' vio como inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo con una mirada algo seria 'lo ves! Lo estas haciendo ahora'

Ian se sorprendió al escuchar,era verdad eso? Quizá era un reflejo de el mismo 

'Barley no yo no estoy molest-..'sus palabras se cortaron suspiro cansado se supone que debería de decirle a Barley? 

bueno después de todo era su hermano,era su familia tenía que decirle en algún punto pero no considero que este fuera el momento y más por sus edades era algo que todavía era complicado para el incluso si era más avanzado en su edad que otro niño el se sentó al borde de la cama 

'Barley..si te digo algo..prometes no decirle a nadie...ni siquiera a mamá?'dijo lo más serio que el pudo 

'Ni siquiera a mamá? pero no entiendo por que que sucede es algo malo,te pasa algo te sientes mal dime que pasa Ellen?!'Dijo el esta vez muy alterado 

'No Barley por favor tienes que tranquilizarte'el suspiró 'me siento bien no me pasa nada sólo.. '

'Solo?'

era lo mejor que podría hacer? No lo sabría hasta que lo dijera aunque para ser sinceros ya hasta este punto ya no sabía como es que se lo diría sin que todo se arruine 

'Barley..no me gusta..no ..'respiro lentamente agarró todo el aire que pudo tomar de sus pulmones y lo dijo 'No quiero ser Ellen..es un buen nombre si pero no en mi no me siento como un ella..' cerro los ojos en espera de alguna respuesta o acción que fuera mala 

'Esta bien ..si no quieres ser Ellen..quien quieres ser?'dijo el simplemente como si fuera una conversación normal 

'Esta bien? En serio no piensas mal de mi o algo así'

'Por que lo haría,no se de esas cosas pero te quiero ante todas las cosas somos hermanos y esto no cambiará en cualquier tiempo o lugar!'sonrió 

'Barley..'no sabía que decir,sintió los brazos de su hermano abrazarlo sintió su calor rodeándolo el sonrió unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos 'Gracias' es lo único que el pudo decir,pasaron unos largos segundos que para el se le hicieron muy largos ambos se separaron 

'Entonces si tienes otro nombre? si no te gusta el anterior puedes cambiarlo por otro'

se quedó en silencio,en verdad no lo había pensado..pero cual nombre podría ser hay millones de nombres como es que se decidiría por alguno de ellos

'Que tal Warren es un buen nombre' sugirió su hermano 

'emm Barley es un buen nombre pero..mhh' estaba algo dudoso en esto 

'Si tienes razón tienes razón no queda mucho en que estaba pensando..que tal Stephen era el nombre de un buen mago desde los tiempos de antes!'dijo este con más emoción 'o grimory bueno no es exactamente un nombre pero suena genial no o quizá o quizá hunter o rod'

'Barley son buenas opciones pero..bueno yo necesito un nombre real no lo veas mal,aparte aún queda bastante tiempo para elegir'dijo el algo apenado de tener que decirle que no 

'Mm bueno tienes razón,perdón me deje llevar un poco pero bueno supongo tu tienes la razón tu debes elegir tu nombre no?,ya se que dijiste que no le dijera a mamá pero no se lo dirás tu?'

'Ehm Barley..bueno es complicado quizá después'dijo el nervioso esta vez'pero bueno eh..no habías dicho que tenías dos preguntas para mi cual era la otra?'dijo tratando a toda costa de evitar el tema anterior

'ehh segunda pregunta?' pregunto en tono confuso 

Iba a responder pero fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose era su mamá 

'Como se encuentran mis dos hermosos hijos!' dijo mientras en tono juguetón froto sus cabezas con su mano,despeinando un poco el cabello de ambos niños en el proceso 

'Bien mamá estábamos jugando al nuevo juego que nos compraste!' dijo estaba vez Barley con emoción 

'oh en serio? y tu cuáles personajes fuiste Barley'

'agarre el dragón y el Mino tauro! Fue tan genial lastima que termine perdiendo'dijo lo último aún con tono feliz 

'valla para aún haber perdido estas muy feliz Barley' dijo ella sonriendo ella dirigiendo su vista esta vez para Ian 'entonces Ellen me imagino que también te divertiste'

'..hmm si mamá también me divertí esta muy bueno este juego'

'me alegro que se hayan divertido pero ya falta poco para la hora de la cena, así que sera mejor que ambos vallan a lavarse las manos esta vez les hice su platillo favorito'dijo ella sonriendo

'si mama ahora vamos' ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta,mama se había adelantando un poco a nosotros ninguno de los dos abordamos el tema de hace unos minutos,para su suerte de el 

el día había transcurrido demasiado rápido en comparación a cualquier otro día de aquel mes, se sentía un poco raro de todo lo que había pasado pero a la vez se sentía feliz de por fin decirle a alguien lo que siente,aunque aun se preguntaba que sucedería si se lo dijera a su mama bien o mal era algo que lo abrumaba un poco,un poco raro para un niño de apenas seis años que piense de esta manera pero bueno solo era un poco raro por preocuparse por tantas cosas a su edad pero tenia derecho de hacerlo,el ahora estaba acostado en su cama nuevamente, esta vez estaba viendo hacia el techo no había dicho nada nuevamente desde que ceno, su hermano al parecer estaba leyendo un libro de cosas místicas o algo así, recordó la conversación que había tenido con el hace un rato el se sentó en la cama,era una duda con la que probablemente no podría dormir si no lo preguntaba 

'hmm Barley..hola..tienes ganas de hablar un momento' vio como despego la vista de su libro en cuanto lo escucho hablar,ahora su mirada era un poco de curiosidad 'se que dijiste que no lo recuerdas..pero se que no es cierto podrías..hablar de ello..si quieres' dijo esta vez un poco mas tímido

'eh no entiendo a lo que dices..que dije hace rato' dejo su libro abajo de su almohada y se acomodo mas ala orilla de su cama 

Ian abrazo sus piernas,aun se preguntaba por que era tan difícil para el expresar ciertas cosas,supuso que era su naturaleza de introvertido lo que le hacia esto 

'dijiste que tenias dos preguntas para mi..hace un rato te pregunte sobre ello y fingiste no recordar eso..por que' su voz se volvió algo baja al final

vio como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,por unos segundos pensó que estaba sorprendido o algo así estuvieron por unos segundos en silencio con cada segundo que pasaba el silencio se volvía mas incomodo 

'para tener seis años eres demasiado inteligente..para notarlo' hablo en voz baja entrecerró los ojos y suspiro 'quería preguntarte sobre..papa,ya han pasado cinco años desde que el..bueno solo era algo sin importancia ' 

'que no importa,de que hablas es papa claro que me importa,quizá no lo conocí pero no le resto importancia a el por favor solo quiero saber que es lo que te preocupa,es por eso que te pusiste nervioso no ' 

'bueno supongo que debería decirlo,que es lo que piensas de todo esto..pasaron muchos años y se que nuestra madre jamas lo dirá pero a todos nos afecto a su manera..y tu..yo solo quiero saber que siente por todo esto jamas has hablado de papa ' 

Ian lo miro por unos segundos,para ser sincero no sabia como responderla esa pregunta con exactitud,no es que no quiera hablar de su papa pero..no sabia como hacerlo jamas lo conoció y no quería preguntar mucho sobre el tema con ellos para no hacerles recordar a su padre 

'Barley yo, bueno es difícil ' 

Barley lo miro no dijo nada,el solo se quedo escuchando 

'se que no es excusa el no conocerlo pero hay muchos motivos,yo quiero a papa pero nunca supe como hablar con ustedes sobre el,no sentí que me correspondiera 'dijo lo ultimo un poco apenado 

'de que hablas claro que si te corresponde sabes que ambos somos sus hijos tanto tu como yo'

'lo se pero aun así,cuando veía a ambos tan tristes al ver su foto y recordarlo no quise hablar de ello por que..no quería hacerlos sentir mas mal por eso es que nunca pregunte mucho sobre el' 

como no pudo haber notado eso,todos estaban tan tristes por la muerte de su papa que jamas pensaron en lo que el sentía ninguno de los dos se había detenido a preguntarle

'lo siento tanto jamas..pensé que tu sintieras todo esto 'dijo el en voz baja pudo ver como unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas 

esta era la primera vez que veía el lado serio de su hermano,fuera de todas las bromas o sus cosas mágicas,quizá era un lado que no quería mostrar a nadie remplazan dolo siempre con una sonrisa.. 

'Barley,tranquilo no es tu culpa ni la de mama,mas bien yo soy quien debería de disculparme..si tan solo fuera una persona mas abierta seria mejor pero prometo que hablare mas con ustedes si algo me molesta' bueno eso era una mentira a medias aun habría algunas cosas con las que no hablaría del todo 

el chico mayor se limpio las lagrimas con el brazo 

'Aun así tu y yo hablaremos de todo lo que quieras saber el día de mañana y quizá también deberías de hablar con mama sabes que nos tienes a ambos para todo lo que necesites,sabes que somos una familia ' su tono aun se mantuvo algo bajo pero lo ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa 

'entiendo Barley..así sera '

pero muy en el fondo de el sabia que aun con todo esto,no seria capaz de contarlo todo sabia que en algún momento de estos le harían preguntas por que para ser sincero no aguantaba tener que usar vestidos y el cabello largo,era algo que iba a cambiar pero sabia que eso le haría muchas preguntas a su madre y a sus demás parientes suspiro también habrían mas conflictos en el futuro con la escuela acercándose 

solo esperaba y todo le saliera bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si e vuelto después de tanto tiempo ,tratare de no hacer esto tan largo pero bueno espero y les allá gustado este fic aunque no estoy seguro de si alguien leerá esto pues como saben Ao3 no tiene muchos usuarios de habla hispana,bueno de todos modos creo que lo subiré también en ingles aunque claro solo es una posibilidad 
> 
> por cierto así serian las edades de los personajes en este capitulo 
> 
> Ian-6  
> Barley-11 
> 
> no se si en verdad sean sus edades canon de que se lleven 5 años pero bueno así pondría sus edades aquí
> 
> [3,641 palabras~]


	2. what I feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y bien aquí otro capitulo de esta historia,espero y les guste

Habían pasado un tiempo desde que le había dicho a Barley sobre como se sentía,y para ser sincero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer pues sabia que no habría cargado con ese peso de no decirle a nadie como se siente, había decidido el vestirse esta vez como el quería fuera de todos esos vestidos faldas y moños y demás cosas para vestir la antigua ropa de su hermano que el mismo se la presto,se alegraba que no fuera tan difícil el conseguir ropa pues literalmente solo se la pidió una vez para ver como lucia en esa ropa,y ahora la usaba a diario un peso menos de encima 

Pero no todo era bueno,lo único que hacía es que su mama le preguntará no una ni dos veces si no varias veces acerca de su nueva vestimenta,a lo cual no supo como responderla,bueno que se supone que le diría en primer lugar 

y aunque encontrara las palabras apropiadas para hablar con ella de alguna manera dudaba en hablar con ella por varias cosas,como por ejemplo que estaría tan nervioso al hablar con su mama que quizá no diría ni media oración antes de desmayarse o algo así,y otra cosa es que aunque pudiera superar sus nervios al hablar no sabría cual fuera su reacción

quizá hablaría con ella pero este no era el momento,y menos con su madre su tiempo tan limitado que ahora tenia que trabajar doble turno,y ya estaban a nada de ir a la escuela,era una escuela nueva ya que tuvieron que cambiarlos a ambos por que era una escuela muy costosa que muy apenas y podía pagar su madre 

nueva escuela significaba nuevo lugar y nuevos compañeros que no conocía,le era algo difícil para el hacer amigos en primer año muy apenas y pudo mantener conversación con una persona pero para ser sincero jamas lo considero como un amigo o algo así

Éste año seria un poco mas difícil que el anterior,quiso no pensar mucho en aquello pero al parecer era algo difícil,suspiro decidió mejor ocuparse de otras cosas para dejar de pensar en aquello,se dirigió hacia la puerta y giro la perilla cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina esperaba encontrar a su mama cerca o algo así pero no se encontraba el empezó a caminar hacia la sala solo pudo ver a su hermano

'Barley Mm sabes dónde está mama? No puedo verla por ningún lado' dijo el sentándose en el sofá de la sala 

'oh bueno creo que ella dijo que iba a trabajar solo que esta vez decidió ir mas temprano por que le habían llamado de su trabajo por que tenia que cubrir el turno a alguien o algo así en verdad no entendí mucho,pero bueno que paso se te pegaron las cobijas son las nueve de la mañana'dijo en tono burlon 

Alce la ceja y mire confuso pero luego vi el reloj el cual si marcaban las nueve,abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendido 'en serio dormí tanto! Por que no me despertaron antes'

'bueno pues yo si quería despertarte pero mama dijo que debería dejarte dormir mas..pero aun así no te ves como si te ayas levantado ahora que hacías..espera no estabas practicando magia en casa verdad? Por que si es así me enseñas'dijo el sonriendo algo entusiasmado

'Que? No Barley no estaba practicado magia en casa' suspiro algo cansado 'Barley ya falta apenas unos días para ir a la nueva escuela sabes' 

'lo se no es asombroso? conoceremos nuevos amigos y podre llevar mas a cabo todos mis conocimientos quizá aya alguien tan conocedor como yo'

'bueno pues no se que de asombroso..iremos a una escuela nueva a donde no conocemos a nadie y ya tenemos los años comenzados en la antigua escuela a la que asistíamos,prácticamente seremos el centro se atención de todos ellos' 

'bueno sigo pensando que es bueno eso,podremos conocer a personas nuevas  
pero dime que es lo que te preocupa hacer amigos nuevos?'

entrecerró los ojos,bueno no era exactamente a lo que temía mas aya del pequeño sentimiento se temor que la mayoría de personas tiene al ir a una escuela nueva para el era un poco mas arriba 

'bueno..Barley y que tal si no hacemos amigos has tan solo pensado en eso?'se levanto del sofá y miro unos segundos hacia la ventana y luego vio a su hermano 'no estoy siendo pesimista pero quizá la nueva escuela no sea lo que esperamos que pasara cuando me presenté todos me verán raro y..'suspiro 

'es eso lo que te preocupa..todo estará bien y si no lo esta..bueno sabes que siempre estaré para ti sabes que si alguien te molesta yo te defenderé!' 

'pero yo no quiero eso..yo quiero que vivas tu vida de escuela normal no que todo el tiempo estés ahí para cubrir mi espalda,Mira Barley simplemente olvidemos esta conversación' 

'pero..'suspiro derrotado su hermano en ciertos momentos cargaba con su propio orgullo 

Decidió dejar todo esto hasta aquí lo cual era lo mejor para ambos en estos momentos por el hecho de que no quería problemas con su pequeño hermano menor

'entonces..no me corresponde pero ya que ambos iremos a una nueva escuela quizá quieras cambiar algo..ya sabes'

'te refieres a mi apariencia?,o no no mama me mataría si tan solo me corto un centímetro de cabello'dijo algo paranoico aunque el ya sabía que eso no pasaría si seria reprendido por hacer eso aunque si tenia ganas de hacer un cambió antes de ir a la escuela

'pero es mama jamas te haría nada como eso..bueno no lo creo aunque quizá si te regañe pero bueno solo era opcional'

y tenia razón pero aun así tenia miedo,por que tendría que tener miedo tenia tantas dudas de hacerlo,suspiro 

'no tienes unas tijeras?' aunque sabia que se arrepentirá de haber tomado esta decisión era lo mejor que podía hacer vio como Barley subió las escaleras se quedo solo por unos instantes,vio su reflejo por ultima vez ante el espejo que estaba en la sala habían pasado unos minutos y por din había vuelto su hermano con unas tijeras

'quizá no sean las mas buenas..pero bueno son las únicas que pude conseguir desde la última vez que use unas tijeras'dijo apenado llegando le recuerdos de aquello por lo que le prohibieron usar tijeras 'pero bueno..puedo cortártelo yo?'

'claro Barley' para ser sincero eso fue una de sus peores decisiones pero era mucho mejor a contárselo el solo el se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca se ahí,su hermano ya no había dicho nada pues ahora estaba cortando su cabello duraron así por un largo tiempo Ian lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron mechones azules largos caer al suelo,el tiempo transcurrió muy lento para el pero ya había terminado de cortar su pelo 

'te traeré un espejo a ver que te parece'dijo el cual se acercó a agarrar el espejo mas cercano de la casa 'es la primera vez que le cortó el cabello a alguien,pero yo creo que si me salio bien!'dijo con emoción 

Ian ignoró sus palabras y se vio al espejo,bueno no era exactamente el mejor corte y quizá hasta estaba un poco disparejo en ciertas zonas de su cabello pero era bueno al menos el lo vio así,por fin se había librado de su largo cabello se sintió muy bien el verse al espejo por primera vez al espejo así,el sonrío 

'gracias por ayudarme Barley' sonrió esta vez amistosa mente,el luego puso el espejo en una pequeña mesa y luego se levanto se la silla,sintió sus piernas un poco dormidas por el hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo sentado

'no es nada! lo que sea por mi hermanito menor' dijo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja 

Ian lo miro,era la primera vez que se refirió a el como su hermano, aun se preguntaba como algo tan simple lo hacia sentir de esta manera,ambos jugaron claro no sin antes limpiar y luego jugaron el resto de la mañana hasta que se hizo tarde,ambos miraron hacia el reloj marcaban las tres de la tarde 

'ohh bueno creo que ya es algo tarde,quizá no falta mucho tiempo para que mama vuelva'dijo Barley fijándose al reloj 

ambos decidieron esperar a su mama sentados en el sofá así duraron por largos minutos hasta que ambos se aburrieron de no hacer nada 

'bueno esto es aburrido Barley,estas seguro de que mama vendrá ahora?'dijo el suspirando algo cansado,el no era de mucha paciencia si era de estar haciendo nada y esperar

'si estoy seguro,aunque no se exactamente en que se refería con las tres y algo,quizá venga en unos cuarenta minutos o algo así 'dijo algo dudoso de sus palabras 

'entonces creo que sera mejor hacer algo en mientras ella vuelve no, no me gusta no hacer nada por un largo tiempo'pregunto Ian,aunque si bien ya se había cansado de jugar todo el día 'quizá deberíamos hacer otra cosa,es un poco aburrido ya haber jugado todos los juegos de mesa que teníamos y eso '

'Quizá deberíamos hacer magia '

Ian lo miro con duda,el solo se sentó en el sofá

'Barley quizá otra cosa..hmm bueno quizá deberíamos ir al ático hace mucho que no vamos por allá '

'me gusta la idea pero..mama dijo que no podíamos estar allá arriba a menos de que fuera si ella estaba ahí' ambos fruncimos el ceño,esto no podría ser peor, y aburrido 

ambos fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos hasta que escucharon la puerta abriéndose ambos dirigieron sus miradas al mismo tiempo al ver como la perilla se movía y la puerta empezaba a ser empujada ambos vieron que era su mama  
pero no solamente era ella la que entraba,ambos miraron anonadados hacia quien podría ser la persona la cual acompañaba a mama era obviamente alguien al que no conocían

la primera en entrar fue su mama,la cual lo primero que vio fue a Ian,era un poco obvia su reacción sorprendida el pensó que iba a ser regañado o algo así ,pero no dijo nada aunque de alguna manera el creyó que ella solo recorrió su conversación para mas tarde,aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba su curiosidad era innegable quien era el hombre que venia aun lado de ella,esa no era una pregunta que se hacia el si no su hermano el cual tenia las mismas dudas que el 

'ehh niños bueno creo que debería de presentar a el ..Colt Bronco 'dijo ella en voz algo baja

ambos niños se miraron mutuamente confusos 

'Mucho gusto niños,Laurel jamas me dijiste que tenias otro hijo'dijo el refiriéndose a Ian 

la habitación se formo un ambiente algo incomodo,y mas con la nueva persona que se encontraba ahora mismo en la sala con ellos,ninguno de los niños supo que decir o hacer, bueno es que se supone que harían ambos estaban desconcertados, y mas por que su madre no había hablado de que vendría alguien a la casa 

'hmm niños siento venir así,pero bueno de hecho íbamos a venir mas temprano pero el trafico estaba muy intenso hoy ya saben'dijo ella tratando de romper el silencio 

'..hola..señor mi nombre es Barley mucho gusto en conocerlo'dijo el saludándolo de mano,mentiría si dijera no ver a Barley algo nervioso por que si lo estaba

pero dudaba que mas que el,que se supone que le diría a este señor, y por que razón venia con su mama que se supone que es de su mama, no se veía como un compañero del trabajo de ella o algo así, como se supone que diría no quería decir ese nombre escucho como el tipo empezó a hablarle,eso lo sobresalto de sus pensamientos. 

'y tu niño,hehe no tengas miedo solo soy un amigo de tu madre' 

su mama estaba apunto de corregirlo,pero Ian empezó a hablar recolectando la suficiente confianza para hablar 

'm-mi nombre es Ian..Lightfoot señor mucho gusto señor' Ian Lightfoot que demonios de donde salio eso,pensó el por unos instantes el giro el rabillo de sus ojos por unos segundos para ver a su madre algo sorprendida,empezó a sentirse cada vez mas y mas nervioso no sabría si podría mantenerse en pie pues sus piernas estaban temblando un poco mas con cada segundo que pasaba 

'pues mucho gusto hombrecillo'dijo el sonriendo,el se alejo de el dirigiéndose esta vez hacia su mama,el inmediatamente se aparto de el y se quedo aun lado de Barley

'tienes buenos muchachos Laurel'dijo el sentándose en el sofá 

ambos niños seguían con el mismo sentimiento de confusión y nerviosismo acerca de este tipo,intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos hasta que vieron a su madre dirigiéndose a ellos 

'niños..quizá quieran ir a su habitación unos momentos en un momento les cocinare algo' dijo ella hablando a ambos en voz baja,ninguno de los dos niños replico nada el primero el en irse fue Barley el cual no lo dudo ni un segundo,en cambio Ian se quedo parado en silencio por unos segundos el vio a su madre la cual al parecer aun quería decirle algo a el no era un tonto para no saberlo era obvio lo que le diría lo mejor para el era irse de ahí a su habitación 

'c-creo que iré con Barley a-adiós mama 'dijo el niño corriendo inmediatamente yéndose incluso mas rápido que Barley de ahí llego unos segundos después a su habitación y cerro la puerta con fuerza,el niño se tumbo en el suelo escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas 

'uhh que fue lo que paso allá abajo'pregunto Barley confundido 

Ian volvió a mostrar su rostro se tomo unos segundos para hablar,no sabia a que se refería por que en verdad habían pasado bastantes cosas en unos minutos 

'Barley paso mucho allá abajo,y no solo yo sabes podría hacer la misma pregunta tu normalmente no te comportas así ante una visita'

Barley se sentó aun lado de el, suspiro sabia que tenia razón su hermano menor 

'esta bien esta bien me tienes,pero debes de admitir que es extraño,quien es ese señor quiero decir mama nunca nos menciono de el y no parece uno de los compañeros de trabajo de mama o algún nuevo compañero de trabajo de mama por que si fuera así no lo hubiera dejado entrar a ese tal Carl o algo así aquí '

'de hecho..es Colt pero si tienes razón'el empezó a recordar un poco de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos allá abajo 'si mas recuerdo mama había dicho que era su amigo' 

aunque eso era algo de lo cual los dos no estaban seguros,y ninguno deseaba que fueran mas que eso,no quisieron pensar con mas detalle en ello solo esperaban y fuera solo un amigo de su madre 

'entonces...Ian?'pregunto esta vez Barley para cambiar de tema por ahora

a lo cual hizo voltear al menor casi inmediatamente

'oh eso..bueno perdón Barley entre en pánico no sabia que hacer..simplemente le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió'dijo algo nervioso, no pensó que lo recordase 

'que es un buen nombre en serio,jamas se me habría ocurrido ese nombre'

'si es un buen nombre aunque sabes..hubiera sido mejor si no lo habría dicho en frente de mama!'volvió este a encerrar su cara en sus piernas apenado de la situación,no se suponía que era así como elegiría su nombre y peor presentarse con el,temía por la reacción de su madre sabia que tenia que decirle algún día pero jamas espero que ese día llegara tan pronto 

'aun piensas en eso,no creo que mama reaccione así contigo'

'por que estas tan seguro Barley..quiero decir me corte el cabello muy corto y luego me presente con un nombre masculino,como quieres que reaccione crees que todo ira bien'

'bueno estoy seguro por que es nuestra madre si..dudo que te odie o algo así solo por eso y si no es así sabes que yo estaré contigo siempre Ian...eh ..quieres que te llame así?' dijo lo ultimo dudando

ian asintió

'si es un buen nombre..aunque probablemente cuando recuerde su origen reiré un poco' eso hizo sonreír a ambos su sonrisa se desvaneció un segundo después 

'entonces Ian..que haremos en un rato mas tendremos que bajar'pregunto esta vez a su hermano menor

'bueno..tenemos que bajar,por mucho que ninguno de los dos queramos bajar..lamentablemente'dijo el con pesadez,se levanto del suelo 'aunque aun no se que le diré a mama..tratare de ser lo mas respetuoso posible con el..amigo de mi mama'

'si tienes razón...aun que aun estoy algo ansioso frente a ese señor'dijo Barley

aunque para ser justos ambos lo estaban,los minutos pasaron muy rápido la hora de la comida ya estaba muy cerca ambos ahora solo esperaron que su madre los llamara era cuestión de minutos

Ian estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre 

'niños,la comida ya esta,bajen antes de que se les enfrié a ambos'dijo su madre al otro lado de la puerta 

Ambos,como normalmente iban un poco mas rápido ahora dudaron un poco en ir,pero como habían acordado ambos tenían que ir incluso si no querían,aparte no era opción tenían que comer

'sera mejor que bajemos si no mama se enojara con ambos'dijo ian en voz baja ambos abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron lentamente hacia las escaleras,ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para ver a su madre y a su amigo

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas sin decir absolutamente nada,vieron como su madre les sirvió en sus platos 

ambos se quedaron viendo su comida,esta era la comida mas incómoda que han tenido en años,incluso Barley el cual era el primero en comer esta vez no se veía con mucha hambre

'entonces niños que me pueden decir de ustedes..' ninguno de los niños respondió nada vio la expresión de incomodidad de ambos 'mmm ya veo creo que primero debería de ir yo bueno pues trabajo como policía y aspiró a ser de los mejores,y me gusta jugar deportes como el fútbol y el basket que hay de ustedes,algo que les guste hacer?

Ambos dudamos en hablar pero esta vez empezó Ian,tratando de hacerlo lo mas rápido y breve posible 

'bueno pues..a mi me gusta leer..libros'en estos últimos meses a estado aprendiendo a leer cada vez mejor que antes, antes de que llegara a una escuela nueva,el solamente se limitó a decir eso 

'eso está muy bien,y bueno que me puedes decir de ti chico?' dijo refiriéndose a Bailey

'me gusta jugar todo tipo de juegos de mesa y jugar con mis juguetes y aveces investigar sobre la magia' dijo el también limitándose de hablar 'y supongo que aveces coleccionar cartas'

'interesantes gustos niños! Aunque ahora que lo pienso que pasa con su hermana' dijo el volteando a todas partes 

Ian se sintió nervioso casi ahogándose con su propia saliva,el mismo golpeo su pecho para dejar de sentir el ahogamiento de ahora

'estas bien Ian?'le pregunto su hermano a su lado en un susurro 

tan pronto como dejo de sentir eso pudo sentirse otra vez mejor,aunque aun así estaba muy nervioso le contestó a su hermano 

'si Barley,tranquilo no fue nada ya paso estoy bien'el miro fijamente a su mama la cual estaba casi igual de incomoda que el,no dijo nada por la pena que estaba sintiendo en estos instantes 

'Colt,creo que ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde no..mañana trabajas muy temprano y no quiero que te duermas tan tarde'

'oh esta bien, Laurel no importa ya tenía pensado en irme..sabes vivo un poco lejos incluso para ir en carro pero gracias por todo en serio, y mucho gusto en conocerlos niños pueden mandarle saludos a su hermana menor de mi parte buenas tardes'dijo el despidiéndose de ambos niños con un apretón de manos y luego se despidió de su mama 'adiós!'

dijo el yéndose para dejar sola a la familia,otra vez dejando un ambiente aun mas incomodo que cuando estaba sentado en la silla,ninguno sabia verdaderamente que decir bueno excepto Barley el cual se le ocurrió bromear pero no sentía que este fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo

Ian ya estaba listo para lo que pudiera suceder después,pero ala vez quería evitar esa conversación antes de que si quiera comienza,pero podría tan siquiera el hacer tal cosa? No era como si pudiera levantarse e irse era mucho mas difícil que eso,el no había visto a su madre desde que se había ido esa visita que era inesperada,quizá no la veía por miedo o pena de hablar o quizá un poco de ambas en verdad no lo sabia el vio a su madre por unos segundos 

'Ellen,tenemos que hablar'

esas eran las tres palabras mas temidas que muchas personas temían por que significaban mucho mas que esas simples tres palabras 

Solamente quería que esto no fuera para mal..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les aya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribir lo espero y tengan un buen día!
> 
> [3,583 palabras]


	3. I know how you want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> algunas cosas no terminan como querrías

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola nuevamente,he venido con este nuevo capitulo,espero y les guste a todos

habían pasado unos largos segundos de silencio desde que su madre había dicho aquello,unos largos segundos de un silencio vació e incomodo reinaron en la habitación,pues ninguno de los niños sabia que decir en especial Ian el cual se encontraba muy nervioso en estos justos momentos

'Barley,puedes dejarnos a tu hermana y ami a solas?'dijo esta vez su madre dirigiéndose hacia su hermano mayor

el cual no sabia que hacer,si irse o quedarse,aunque no estaba en posición de negarse y menos con la reacción que estaba teniendo su madre en estos momentos decidió que tenia que irse no sin antes hablar un poco con Ian

'Ian no olvides lo que hemos hablado..sabes que es nuestra mama y te amara incondicionalmente sobre todo'el le dijo en voz baja,luego para marcharse,que tan cierto era eso,pues en estos momentos se encontraba muy temeroso

el silencio siguió en la habitación casa,con cada segundo que pasaba se hacia aun mas y mas incomodo ya estar en este lugar,Ian miro con temor a su madre no sabia por que aun se mantenía callada,era acaso que quería que el hablara primero o algo así,no lo creía o podía ser que su mama estaba tan enojada con el como para hablar con el en estos momentos

por que tenia que ser de esta manera,estaba tan concentrado en sus propios temores de lo que podría pasar a continuación,que incluso estaba sudando demasiado incluso para un niño,en estos momentos lo único que se le ocurría hacer era huir de ahí lo mas rápido posible,sonaba demasiado mal pero era su única manera para salir de esta situación

el giro su vista hacia el reloj este marcaba que ya era tarde,por lo que si tenia suerte podría inventar una excusa para irse de aquí lo mas pronto posible estaba apunto de mencionar eso pero había sido interrumpido casi tan rápido que muy apenas abrió la boca y menciono una palabra

'Ellen,quiero saber que es lo que esta sucediendo contigo,que es lo que a estado pasando en estos últimos meses, no te dije nada cuando te vestías con pantalones y camisas de tu hermano, pero esto por dios ya rebaso todos los limites'

el niño no sabia ni que responder,jugaba con sus dedos debajo de la mesa de un modo muy nervioso 'mama y-yo 'su voz se detuvo,ni siquiera pudo armar oraciones completas sin que su voz temblara

'por que te cortaste tu cabello,sabes lo bonito que estaba antes ahora no llega ni a los hombros,sabes que tardara bastante tiempo para crecer a como lo tenias antes'dijo ella un poco enojada 'dime por que te cortas el cabello así,pensé que amabas tu cabello largo '

nunca había dicho que amaba su cabello largo,mas bien siempre lo odio pero tuvo que ocultar ese hecho y remplazarlo con que solo le gustaba atarlo

pero se supone que tenia que responder a su mama eso a su mama,ella ya estaba enojada y el temía en que si le dijera eso se enojaría aun mas con el,solo se limito a quedarse en silencio

'por favor contesta lo que te estoy preguntado Ellen, sabes lo mucho que me preocupa que esta pasando pasando contigo,oh cielos como pasaste de los vestidos y moños a camisas pantalones y cabello corto,incluso mi amigo Colt pensó que eras un chico,dime que sucede,es que acaso estoy haciendo algo mal contigo'

Ian cada vez mas y mas presionado que se sentía con las preguntas de su madre que cada vez se le hacían mucho mas difíciles de responder trataba de tranquilizarse,pero su madre cada vez nublaba su mente mas y mas,cerro los ojos por unos segundos tratando de despejarse un poco,el recordó por unos instantes lo que su hermano le había dicho varias veces,era su madre,incluso si ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con el siempre seria su hijo..ojala

'mama yo..perdón no es tu culpa,si es lo que piensas,en verdad te lo iba a decir pero oye no quería precisamente que reaccionaras de esta manera o peor' vio la mirada confundida de su mama el no pudo elegir mejor las palabras pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo no era el mejor en este tipo de conversaciones que implicaran el abrirse ante el mismo 'veras mama..yo..hace un tiempo..muy largo tiempo me e estado sintiendo inconforme con mi vestimenta y hacia ser Ellen '

'de que hablas como que no te gusta vestirte así..espera estas diciendo que no te gusta llamarte Ellen' dijo no entendiendo a lo que quería decir 'espera que estas diciendo no logro comprender Ellen quiero que hables mas en serio no simplemente diciendo cosas así '

el ambiente se torno aun mas tenso y pesado en la habitación para ambos,Ian quisiera que esta conversación no estuviera sucediendo

'mama lo que trato de decir es que no soy Ellen LightFoot soy..Ian LightFoot' casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva al estar tan nervioso su cuerpo le hacia sentir esto,casi llegaba al punto de tener un ataque de pánico una vez,era como se sentía en estos momentos,para suerte de el mismo logro mantenerse lo mas tranquilo que pudo antes de que eso pudiera suceder,el apretó los puños para darse el suficiente valor para seguir hablando 'soy un niño..eso es lo que quería decirte,es por eso que siempre me molesto cuando me llamaban Ellen y odiaba todo lo que me ponías como ropa' trago hondo,hasta ahora no sabia como es que podía continuar con esto el vio el rostro de su madre,estaba en shock el ya no quería seguir mas en este lugar pero tenia que estar ahí de todos modos,quería ver que decía su madre,estaba tan ansioso que ya tenia pensado en preguntarle a su madre como se sentía acerca de esto, pues ya no aguantaba este largo silencio

'pero..como puedes sentir eso,Ellen eres aun una niña muy pequeña de siete años por cierto,como puedes saber eso, mas bien ni siquiera deberías estar pensando en eso..se que siempre haz sido muy avanzada en cuanto a madurar pero aun así,eres muy pequeña para decidir eso,si quiera lo consideraste?

'claro que lo hice mama...es lo primero que pensé que aun era muy pequeño para esto,pero simplemente me sentí aun mas mal con cada día mama'bajo su rostro esto se estaba tornando aun mas difícil para el de explicar

'como dije eres demasiado pequeña para saber eso..y si te equivocas,y si no es lo que querías y terminas sintiéndote peor que antes,Ellen la vida es muy corta por favor si no estas segura de esto no lo hagas por favor no le hagas caso a esta pequeña fase por la que estas pasando en estos momentos'dijo ella tratando de alguna manera convencerlo

'mama..no es una fase'dijo el en voz baja,el sabia que no era algo pasajero,era algo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo

'como es que lo sabes,eres muy joven para saber algo así..si me lo hubieras dicho tan solo en unos diez años mas lo creería..pero no ahora por favor para de hacerte esto'

'mama se que piensas que por se pequeño aun no se lo que quiero..pero te equivocas si soy muy joven,pero en verdad me siento así no es una fase como tu dices'

'hija por favor...mira te llevare a un doctor el aclarara todo esto y podremos vivir una vida normal,entiendes?'dijo ella resignándose pero aun firme ante la idea de que solo era una fase por la que el estaba pasando

es lo único que dijo para luego decir que ya podría el irse,el se fue a su habitación subiendo las escaleras y luego abriendo la puerta,no sabia por que diablos en primer lugar supuso que todo esto fue una buena idea por que en verdad fue una de las mas pésimas,todo fue solo un espantoso intento de decirle a su madre como se sentía,y todo salio totalmente mal

el se fue directamente a la cama,no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie en estos momentos solo sintió que su intento de considerar que su madre lo aceptaría así de fácil,por que eso no pasaría jamas esto era la vida real no todos iban a entender esto y lo sabia muy bien,pero no espero que su madre fuera la primera en decirle todo esto

era tal vez un golpe de realidad,pero si su madre reacciono así no se imagino como es que reaccionarían en su escuela,o en el futuro con cualquier persona con la que se relacionara,obviamente unos relacionaran de mala forma y quizá otros no les importe y tan solo unos pocos no les molestara

era la realidad

'estas bien Ian' pregunto su hermano preocupado al otro lado de la habitación 'te vez eno-'

'claro que no Barley no estoy bien,entiendes no se ni como considere decirle a mama,hubiera sido mejor salir huyendo de aquí o decir una mentira que esto,para tu respuesta si estoy enojado y no me hagas el favor de decirme que no lo este y decirme un discurso sobre esto por que no quiero escucharlo 'dijo el niño bastante enojado

'hey..solo me preocupe por ti no hay por que sobresaltarse..pero dime que paso por que estas enojado'preocupado

Ian frunció el ceño,suspiro y decidió que no debería de actuar así con su hermano,pues no tenia culpa de esto,ni nadie aparentemente,el empezó a tranquilizarse un poco mas

'lo siento Barley..mira no tengo muchas ganas de hablar pero te lo resumiré,mama solo creyó que todo esto es solo una fase de la cual pronto saldré y dijo que me llevaría con un doctor para aclarar dudas'

'que en serio..pero..no te dijo nada mas'dijo el hablando mas bajo

'si tan bien dijo que era demasiado pequeño para saber lo que quiero y demás cosas..no quiero recordar aquello si..'el niño escondió su cara en la almohada,tenia unas grandes ganas reprimidas de gritar con toda sus fuerzas

'y que harás Ian..suenas como..cada vez mas apagado,es acaso que te rendirás'

'no se a que te refieres con eso..pero jamas dije que lo estuviera haciendo,simplemente estoy..un poco confundido si jamas vi actuar de esa forma a mama..pero me alegro que no fuese peor,pero me voy a sentir mal por que me seguirá diciendo Ellen a pesar de ya haberle dicho que mi nombre ahora es Ian'

'deberías darle tiempo,sabes los adultos son raros en muchas formas,y son mas cabeza dura que cualquier otro niño que yo aya conocido cuando se trata de ciertos temas,estoy seguro que a su tiempo ella te aceptara '

ojala y fuera cierto,aunque eso no logro hacer sentir mejor a Ian en ninguno de los aspectos,sentía que no valía la pena el decirle a la gente como se siente si todo el mundo le diria lo mismo,que es un tonto por pensar en eso,sentía que jamas lo tomarían en serio en su vida

'Barley,la verdad no se si mama valla a entender'solo esperaba que no dejara de quererlo solo por se diferente,el se sentó en la cama,aveces cuando estaba nervioso le gustaba sentarse en silencio hasta que su propia mente se mantuviera en blanco eso lo hacia tranquilizar el cerro los ojos lentamente

Barley estaba apunto de hablar nuevamente pero vio a su hermano el cual se había quedado dormido,al parecer

La noche transcurrió normalmente,aunque Ian hubo ciertos momentos en los que el despertó de su sueño pero solo fueron dos veces,ya era de mañana nuevamente esta vez el primero en despertar fue Ian el cual se levanto directamente yendo al baño y luego el bajo las escaleras,fue cuidadosamente hacia la cocina pero al parecer otra vez no había nadie ahí

el empezó a tranquilizarse,no era que no quería ver a su mamá o algo así pero después de la platica que habían tenido esa conversación de anoche,no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a su madre nuevamente al menos en estos instantes,aun se sentía un poco raro,ahora su mama sabe su secreto y aunque su reacción no fue como el esperaba aún así ya lo sabía,eso lo hacia sentir un poco mas libre,aunque el sabia que no era al cien por ciento pues su mama aun le seguiría diciendo Ellen quien sabe por cuanto tiempo mas

justo cuando pensó que podría estar solo,por unos momentos,vio como su madre se dirigió hacia la cocina,el la miro por unos segundos luego desvió su mirada hacia la derecha

'y eso que has llegado temprano?'

Ian volteo su vista dirigiéndose hacia su madre,no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba o por que había dicho eso

'hmm me desperté temprano y quise estar en la cocina por unos minutos'dijo el niño el cual se quería ir de aquí lo mas rápido posible

'bueno ya que estas aquí tan temprano quizá deberías ir arriba a despertar a tu hermano' dijo su madre buscando en el refrigerador lo que iba a cocinar

Ian,miro dudosamente a su madre por unos segundos,pero no quería estar mas tiempo solo con ella en estos momentos así que asintió y se dirigió hacia su habitación

el vio como el chico mayor seguía durmiendo el no dudo dos veces en despertarlo,y lo movió para que el despertara

'Barley,oh vamos despierta se que te dormiste tan solo unos minutos después que yo 'lo movió un poco mas hasta que se empezó a despertar

'hmm que sucede,por que me despiertan a estas horas'dijo el abriendo los ojos lentamente por la luz que estaba saliendo de la ventana que estaba molestando un poco sus ojos 'Ian,valla es la primera vez que despiertas primero que yo,a que se debe ese honor '

'oye no juegues conmigo ahora..mama me dijo que te despertara para que desayunemos'dijo el niño sentándose en la cama

'esta bien,bajare en unos minutos,pero puedes decirme por que vienes tan exaltado'

'Barley podemos ir abajo ya,sabes que mama se enojara si se enfría la comida'dijo el chico cambiando de tema inmediatamente,le sabia mal el hacer aquello, pero se sentía profundamente nervioso y asustado en el fondo por estar solo con su madre nuevamente

el chico mayor no se negó esta vez a bajar,ambos ahora habían llegado a la cocina casi al mismo tiempo,ambos se sentaron el la silla,su madre había servido la comida,Ian era el único que se quedo en silencio,incluso había perdido el poco apetito que había tenido ahora,no podía simplemente levantarse e irse,aunque sonaba muy fácil de hacer no lo era

su hermano en ocasiones trato de meterlo en la conversación o simplemente hablar un poco con el, pero en ninguna de las veces funciono aun se mantuvo callado y a lo único que se limito en hacer era asentir o decir respuestas cortas a las preguntas que le hacían

esto no iba funcionar,manteniéndose callado todo el tiempo solo iba a preocupar mas a su mama y a su hermano,por mucho nerviosismo que cargaba ahora,trataría otra vez de hablar con su mama

'Mama podemos hablar..de nuevo'dijo el en voz alta para captar la atención de ella,vio que ella no había dicho nada,no sabia si debía continuar,trago hondo 'es sobre lo de anoche,se lo que dijiste pero aun así quisiera decirte qu-'

'Ellen ya hablamos anoche,y fui bastante clara,no hay nada mas que hablar hoy,olvidemos el asunto ya te había dicho que te llevare a terapia para que puedas vivir tu vida normal nada que una pequeña visita al psicólogo para ayudarte por la pequeña fase que estas pasando'

oh cielos

'mama,no tengo nada con lo de ir a terapia esta bien iré si es lo que quieres,pero no es una fase'dijo el manteniendo su voz en tono tranquilo y alto

'es cierto mama,yo tampoco creo que sea una fase..'dijo esta vez su hermano en voz alta

'oh dios por que también tu Barley,mira Ellen no quiero discutir mas contigo ya te lo he dicho ayer,eres demasiado pequeña como para saber algo así por favor quiero que esta comida transcurra normal'

Ian frunció el ceño,bueno al parecer no la haría cambiar de opinión,pero que es lo que haría si es que ella jamas lo vería como Ian,no tenia muchas opciones ahora mismo,pero no quería dejarlo de esta manera,pero era lo único que podía hacer por ahora no hacer nada,era lo único que podía hacer,tenia el sentimiento de querer llora,pero jamas sucedió

lo único que le quedaba era ir al psicólogo,aclararía todo de una vez,pero que pasaría si le dijera que si como se siente de alguna es de una manera,sabia que no era el único en ser así, si sabia de la existencia de mas personas como el,pero no estaba seguro de como se llamaba esa palabra,quizá su madre siga con la idea de que era una fase de la cual pronto pasara,quizá era así como iba a pasar siempre

quizá deba acostumbrarse a esa idea..

los días pasaron,cada vez estaba mucho mas cerca de ir a la escuela,aun se preguntaba si era de esas escuelas en las que tenias que usar uniforme como en la anterior,de todos modos seria un problema,el niño se había pasado un poco mas de la mitad viendo la lluvia atrás de la ventana,se había convertido en un día muy tranquilo,y un poco aburrido ya que a causa de la lluvia tenia que quedarse resguardado ante la lluvia

'vaya día mas aburrido,yo quería salir a fuera justo se me había ocurrido un nuevo juego y empieza a llover,valla día no Ian'

Ian giro su vista por unos segundos a su hermano,lo único que hizo fue asentir,pasaron otros largos silencios de silencio Ian empezaba también a aburrirse de nada mas ver la lluvia,se alejo de la ventana y volvió a acomodar las cortinas en su sitio

'si,tienes razón es aburrido este día,pero que mas podremos hacer esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte este día y para ser peor todo esto mama no esta en casa '

'creo que había ido a la tienda..bueno fue antes de que toda esta lluvia viniera,así que supongo que estaría todavía allá afuera'dijo el niño mayor levantándose de la cama 

'hmm ya veo'

'pero dime una cosa'pregunto esta vez su hermano mayor,a lo cual lo hizo extrañar un poco 

'que sucede Barley,que es lo que quieres preguntarme' a pesar de que podía intuir un poco de lo que podría ser su pregunta aun así se atrevió a preguntarle

'que piensas hacer cuando vallas a la escuela..'

en estos momentos,en verdad quería abordar el tema pero no ahora mismo,justo era algo que ahora mismo el estaba pensando pero jamas se paro a pensar que se lo preguntaría,que se supone que haría cuando este ahí,ya lo había pensado bastantes veces a muy a pesar de decir que no le gustaba pensarlo,pero jamas supo con exactitud que hacer

'se que ya lo e dicho bastantes veces..pero aun no se lo que haré'no entendía por que siempre tenia que llegar esta conversación

'no tengas miedo a eso,yo se que todo saldrá bien Ian'

lo mismo dijo cuando le dijo a su mama le confeso lo que sentía,ya no sabia que tan cierto seria eso,y sinceramente ya no quería pensar mucho mas en eso,o mas bien ya nunca pensar en aquello

tan solo quería descansar de todos esos pensamientos,por que desde que había hablado con su mama sobre el tema,no han parado 

solo quería dejar de pensar en todo eso por lo menos por una hora para poder estar tranquilo,pero con tan solo pensar que falta cada vez menos tiempo para ir a la escuela,volvía a sentirse de esa manera

ahora se preguntaba como seria su vida futura,seria al parecer un desastre tras otro, no podía decir nada de eso por que no sabia a ciencia cierta como es que seria,pero ya tenia muchos escenarios de ellos,simplemente era su mente la cual a partir de sus miedos e inseguridades le hacia pensar en todo eso,respiro hondo tratando de poner su mente en blanco,lo cual solo funciono por unos cortos instantes,fue lo suficiente para que no volviera a sentirse nervioso y peor tartamudeara ahora mismo

'eso espero Barley,pero la verdad si soy sincero,quisiera dejar de pensar en ello'

'hmm bueno..aun que sabes falta menos tiempo para que se terminen las vacaciones,nuestra madre ya nos había inscrito hace un tiempo ya '

'lo se, ella misma nos dijo que nos inscribiría,aunque jamas dijo a cual supongo que es a una que este cercana a la escuela no lo se'

'bueno y cambiando de tema,mama dijo..que te llevaría..con un doctor..que sucedió '

'bueno Barley,la verdad es que aun no me a llevado,pero dijo que ya consiguió cita e iré en alguno de estos días también'era solo cuestión de unos pocos días,era otra cosa pendiente

aunque de todo esto había algo que le tranquilizaba,y era el hecho de que su madre le seguía hablando,claro no como el quería

al parecer había algo en lo que su hermano no se había equivocado, era su madre y jamas lo odiaría

aunque claro aun habían cosas importantes como no tomarlo en serio,aunque eso era mas por su edad

eso esperaba el


	4. go alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otro día mas para Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero disfruten este capitulo

el día para ir a la escuela ya había llegado,después de tanto tiempo las vacaciones habían terminado,algo muy dentro de el le decía que todo iría bien

incluso por todas las veces que todo estaría bien,sentía que solo le decían eso para tranquilizarlo,pero eso ya no importaba ya estaba alistándose para el primer día en su nueva escuela, al menos para un poco de su suerte en esta escuela no se requería uniforme,aunque claro que lo molestaran por vestirse así,ya había discutido días atrás con su mama nuevamente,la cual quería obligarlo a vestirse de una manera,tan horrible fue ese día que casi fue castigado por haber gritado,se sintió tan mal por haber hecho eso ese día,aunque con eso solo le hizo pensar mas a su mama que mas que una fase era un tipo de berrinche pasajero,era incluso peor que antes en cierto modo

'Ian ya estas listo,mama ya hizo el desayuno y dijo que si no vienes rápido tendrás que comer en el carro'dijo su hermano entrando a la habitación

por que el tiempo tenia que transcurrir de una forma tan rápida,el se dirigió a la puerta antes de irse vio su cuarto,deseo estar aunque sea unos minutos mas ahí,cosa que era imposible en estos momentos pues no tenia opción de elegir si asistir a la escuela o no

se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar,vio el reloj el cual marcaba las siete treinta,faltaba poco para ir a la escuela,aun en carro si pasan mas minutos llegara tarde,esta vez fue el primero en terminar de comer,a pesar de no tener mucho apetito aun así comió

unos pocos minutos después también había terminado de comer

'mama ya terminamos de comer Ian y yo'dijo el por alguna extraña razón para el,señalando mas su nombre

'bueno puesto que vamos a quedarnos un tiempo aquí abajo..quería preguntar algo Barley '

'y que querías preguntarme'

no sabia si preguntarle

cosa que en cierto modo hizo molestar a su mama,el no dijo nada simplemente se mantuvo callado sin poder evitar sentirse un poco incomodo por que su madre ahora lo estaba viendo mas a el

'Ellen quizá..deberías ir arriba y ponerte otra ropa'

Ian empezó a sudar,el no quería hacer eso,pero tampoco quería discutir con su madre,el empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el carro sin responder a su madre,aun así se sentía mal pues técnicamente la acaba de ignorar y eso no era mejor que responder,pero no quería discutir mas con ella y tampoco hacer lo que le acaban de ordenar,el abrocho su cinturón,deseando que este día termine y por fin se haga de noche para poder dormir y esperar que el siguiente sea mejor

el viaje hacia la escuela también se torno muy incomodo,por suerte su madre no le había dicho nada después de lo de antes,eso lo hacia sentir aliviado,lo cual no duro mucho hasta que llegaron a la escuela,vio como su hermano se despidió de su madre,y salio del carro rápido,ahora mismo duraba si bajar del carro,se sentía demasiado asustado como para hacerlo

'Ellen tienes que bajar del carro,se te va a hacer tarde y luego no te dejaran entrar a clases 'dijo ella en voz en voz baja

no sabia si hacerle caso a su mama en esta ocasión,excluyendo lo que había pasado anteriormente no era alguien que desobedecía a su mama,pero aun así,en estos momentos su miedo era mas grande,ni siquiera pudo replicar que no quería ir estos momentos no podía decir ni media palabra

'puedes bajar por favor' volvió a hablar su madre

el chico,acerco su mano temblorosa hacia la manija de la puerta para después empujarla,y bajo del carro,sintió sus pies temblorosos tocar el suelo,trago hondo antes de dirigirse hacia adentro de la escuela el vio nuevamente a su madre

'adiós ellen..volveré por ustedes dos a la salida'ella se había ido

el entro a la escuela,vio los pasillos de la escuela,al parecer era una escuela un poco grande,no tan grande como la anterior pero si era un poco grande se preguntaba donde se encontraba su hermano en estos momentos,escucho la voz de alguien atrás de el

'Ian,estoy atrás de ti'eso lo hacia casi gritar del susto 'hey tranquilo no te asustes,te estuve esperando aquí en el tiempo,por que te tardaste tanto,sabes llevo aquí cinco minutos'

el se tranquilizo un poco mas de que fuera su hermano el que estuviera ahí

'lo siento Barley..eso no importa ahora sera mejor que nos dirijamos a nuestro salón' dijo el en voz baja,ya se estaba haciendo tarde,tan solo unos minutos mas y no los dejarían entrar,ambos acordaron encontrarse en el descanso nuevamente,se despidió de su hermano para luego dirigirse hasta su salón,lo primero que encontró un poco mal pero mas personalmente era que el salón de el y su hermano se encontraban muy separados uno del otro,después de ahí no encontró nada malo en cuanto a su escuela,el camino muy lento para dirigirse a su salón de clases,pero en su defensa los pasillos eran demasiado largos,por fin había dado con su salón de clases,y al igual que con la puerta del carro dudo si abrirla,pero tenia que abrir antes de que alguien viniese o su maestro viniera

dio un gran respiro y abrió la puerta

se sentó lo mas rápido posible en uno de los asientos de atrás,y se puso su capucha, si tenia suerte no llamaría la atención de sus compañeros,acomodo su mochila en su asiento,hubo unos momentos en los que lo sintió muy tranquilo,que para mala suerte de el,solo fue muy momentáneo,el giro su vista hacia alguien que le estaba hablando era al menos tres o cuatro pulgadas mas grande que el,era un chico que no se veía de actitud muy agradable

'Hey tu,raro quítate de ahí,ese es mi lugar'escucho la potente voz del chico molesto,el no lucia como el tipo matón de la escuela,de hecho lucia como un buen tipo,ahora solo trataría de ser lo mas formal y respetuoso posible y negar su petición que de primera mano fue una muy grosera

'Lo siento..pero ninguno de los bancos tiene dueño,y consideraría tu petición si lo pidieras de buen modo' dijo el en voz baja,haciendo su mejor intento para que su voz suene lo mas masculina posible

'Que acaso estas sordo,no te lo pregunte,muévete de ahí ahora o te quitare de ahí golpes maldito raro'

no quería causar problemas y menos si este era su primer día en una escuela nueva,decidió ya no discutir mas con el chico,aunque se sentía mal por irse así como así,el tomo su mochila y se levanto del banco para cambiarse de lugar,algo le decía que este no seria un día tranquilo o normal,el se sentó en otro banco alejado de el del chico de mal carácter, ahora Ian se encontraba mucho mas cerca de todos,y ahora era el centro de atención por haberle respondido al chico de hace un rato,al parecer no paso tan desapercibido como el quería

incluso pudo escuchar como murmuraban de el,no le tomo mucha importancia en estos momentos,lo único que deseaba era que la hora de salida llegara lo mas pronto posible para irse de aquí,vio el reloj

no habían pasado ni diez minutos,se pregunto por que no había venido el profesor del aula,justo cuando pensó en eso el y todos los alumnos escucharon la puerta del aula abrirse,para ver pasar por ella a su profesor,se sentó en el escritorio estaba a punto de comenzar la primera clase del día que al parecer era historia,pero no entendía por que aun no había comenzado la clase,escucho como el profesor carraspeo para callar a los alumnos que estaban hablando

'Bien niños ya que todos están callados,quería decirles que hoy tenemos una nueva compañera en nuestra clase'dijo el profesor en voz alta captando la atención de todos sus compañeros,mas mormullo se escucharon en los lugares de atrás,todos se preguntaban de quien podría, ser en cambio el ya sabia de que se refería a el mismo,eso le hizo volver a poner nervioso,ya sabia que era común que le dijeran a cada alumno que fuera nuevo que se presentara pero jamas lo había pensado hasta ahora

'Señorita Ellen Lightfoot podría levantarse de su asiento y presentarse al frente con sus compañeros'

esta vez lo dijo dirigiéndose a el,todos sus compañeros dirigieron rápidamente su vista hacia el,sentía toda la presión por parte de sus compañeros y su profesor el cual volvió a repetir lo mismo en dos ocasiones,no tendría mas opción que levantarse y presentarse,pero aun así no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo,el trago hondo y se levanto tímidamente de su asiento caminando lentamente hacia el frente sin decir nada,pudo escuchar aun que murmuraban aun mas pero esta vez de todo el salón,que ahora estaba casi sobre de el,se paro en frente del salón,no tenia ganas de hacer esto,ni de estar aquí ciertamente

'Hola a todos...vengo de m-mi antigua escuela National Emblem,espero llevarme bien con todos'dijo el lo mas breve posible,lo su profesor estaba apunto de replicarle eso,pero decidió no hacerlo esta vez ya que era un niño nuevo le parecía normal que actuara de esa manera

'Esta bien señorita Ellen ya puede tomar su lugar'dijo el profesor,el se sentó en el asiento,que solo haya estado parado un minuto en el que estuvo en frente no pudo evitar sentirse igualmente mal,noto como la mayoría de niños lo veían como un bicho raro,su primer día en este lugar y ya lo estaban etiquetando de muchas formas,la clase transcurrió pero no pudo concentrarse en en todo ese tiempo,escucho como tocaba el timbre y salio al ultimo cuando ya no había ninguno de sus compañeros

* * *

el camino por los pasillos de la escuela,aun era muy confuso la escuela era un poco mas grande de lo que había visto anteriormente,ademas no acordó un lugar para encontrarse con su hermano Barley,así que seria muy difícil el encontrarlo,quería encontrarlo rápido,no se sentía cómodo con la idea de estar solo,empezó a caminar mas rápido,se sintió observado por una extraña razón,decidió ignorar esa sensación y apurarse mas pero cada que iba a un pasillo solo terminaba en pasillos que dirigían a la nada por estar la pared ahí o simplemente se devolvía

'he tu Niña,Sabes que te hablo a ti no hay nadie mas en la escuela que ande paseando por la escuela vestida de niño'escucho una voz a su espalda,queriendo ignorar eso ya queriendo evitar mas problemas el siguió caminando con la esperanza de que quizá se cansara,pero sintió como alguien lo tomaba de su capucha y lo jalaba hacia la pared,por fin vio a quien estaba haciendo esto,era el niño de hace un rato,ahora lo podía ver mejor era al menos cuatro años mayor que el osea al menos tenia unos once años,no entendía por que le pasaban esas cosas a el

'te estas haciendo la sorda de nuevo acaso,bueno no importa,solo quería saludarte sabes no todos los días encuentras a una cosa como tu '

una cosa como el,eso le había calado un poco quería soltarse pero lo único que logro fue que su agarre fuera mas fuerte que antes, no querría recurrir a nada antes de tratar de razonar con el chico

'Podrías soltarme por favor,me estas lastimando y aparte estas haciendo que todos nos miren'dijo dirigiéndose hacia el en voz baja,con aquello que acaba de hacer el mayor habían captado la atención de mas de la mitad de los alumnos que estaban pasando por ahí

'Que acaso la princesa no aguanta un pequeño empujón,pensé que lo soportarías mas sin llorar,que acaso no quieres ser un hombre o lo olvide eso es imposible'

aquel comentario no pudo evitar que hiciera molestar a Ian,pero trato de calmarse no haría nada que lo hiciera quedar mal en su escuela y lo menos que quería eran problemas

'Por favor podrías soltarme por favor,ya te lo dije una vez no quiero problemas'dijo aun tratando de soltarse pero el agarre se volvía mas fuerte que sentía como agarraba su piel,era mas grande que el y por consecuencia mas fuerte que el

'Me estas amenazado..La chica chico me esta amenazando,no me hagas reír pero bueno antes de que te pongas a llorar como la niñita que eres quería decirte algo mas'su voz sonó mas baja

Ian giro su vista incomodo a otro lado,empezaba a sentirse cada vez mas intimidado por este chico y ya no sabia que mas hacer,ya le había dicho varias veces y el tipo no entendía, lo único que logro fue que se pusiera mas violento

'te estaré vigilando monstruo'dijo el mientras lo arrojaba con fuerza hacia un lado,se golpeo la espalda con una de las columnas de la escuela que estaba aun lado de el,casi caía al suelo pero logro mantenerse en pie,le dolía la piel del cuello por el agarre y la espalda,el volteo hacia todos lados,el chico ya no se encontraba mas en los pasillos por suerte,el empezó a caminar a pesar de que le dolía la espalda por el fuerte impacto que se había dado con la columna,solo quería irse de aquí ahora con mas fuerzas

vio como todos lo veían con un montón de emociones distintas,los que eran de su salón lo veían con disgusto y los demás con lastima y otros solo lo ignoraron,ninguno de los que estuvo ahí detuvieron al chico de antes,se sentía invisible ante los demás por eso,era obvio que a nadie aquí le importaba

el siguió caminando por unos minutos en silencio,escucho unos pasos atrás de el,el temeroso de voltear giro su cabeza lentamente,para su tranquilidad solo se trataba de su hermano,pero aun se sentía un poco de ansiedad por lo que le había ocurrido hace unos minutos

'Hey Ian donde estabas,te estuve buscando por todas partes y no pude encontrarte por todos lados donde estabas'se veía exhausto como si hubiera estado corriendo

'Podría preguntarte lo mismo'suspiro,no se sentía de la mejor forma en estos momentos apenas era el primer día y ya había tenido problemas no se había imaginado en lo que pasara en los siguientes días

'oh bueno..no me dejaron salir temprano hasta que terminara algo,es por eso que salí unos minutos tarde luego de eso fui a buscarte por todas partes,pero esta escuela esta un poco confusa y creo que me perdí por unos instantes pero bueno me alegra por fin encontrarte'

'oh esta bien Barley,a cualquiera le podría pasar'vio un reloj a lo lejos,faltaban unos cinco minutos para que tocara nuevamente'aunque ya no falta mucho para que vuelva a tocar el timbre de nuevo'

'supongo que deberíamos ir a nuestro salón...Tranquilo mañana tratare de elegir un lugar para encontrarnos..adiós Ian nos vemos en la salida'

ambos acordaron verse en la salida en un lugar,solo esperaba y su madre llegara temprano por ellos,se dirigió a su salón de clases y se sentó en su asiento,los chicos de su lado estaban hablando aunque no estaba seguro de que es lo que era,pero no le tomaría importancia,el resto de la clase fue muy incomodo,era de las escuelas que cambiaban de maestro para cada materia,que lo mencionaran mas de una vez con su otro nombre no lo ayudaba mucho ahora mismo,en el pequeño tiempo del que se quedaban solos cuando cambiaba de profesor y venia otro,solo le hacia sentir incomodo estar con personas que no conoce incluso si la mayoría era de su edad,eso no le quitaba el hecho de que en mas de una ocasión no se sintiera parte de ahí,quizá era por ser nuevo ahí pero sentía que así serian los cinco años que le quedaban,quizá era paranoico

la hora de salida por fin llego,para su suerte

el estaba en la salida,se había encontrado con su hermano esta vez mas rápido,a pesar de haber pasado por un mar de niños que estaban saliendo pudieron encontrarse,ambos se sentaron en una banca de afuera

'Que bien que hemos salido,hoy fue un día bastante aburrido'dijo el estirándose,mientras lo decía con un toque de animo,el volteo a ver hacia Ian el cual no dijo nada 'y como te fue a ti? conociste a nuevos amigos'

como pensaba,su hermano era muy positivo aveces,el prefirió no decir nada de lo ocurrido en este día'bueno supongo..que fue un día bastante normal,aunque si nos enseñaron cosas nuevas'

'eso suena bien,bueno aunque cambiando de tema no puedo esperar por llegar a la casa,hoy fue un día muy largo'

como no tenia idea,ambos se quedaron ahí por unos minutos habían cada vez menos personas en el lugar,a ambos les pareció extraño,su mama era muy puntual

'oye que pasa,por que mama se tarda tanto,ella normalmente siempre venia temprano por nosotros cuando íbamos a nuestra antigua escuela'pregunto el hermano mayor mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su madre

'hmm bueno ahora que lo mencionas es cierto...ella siempre es puntual en llegar a cualquier lugar,quizá llegue en unos momentos mas ' razono un poco el menor,pero ahora que lo pensaba tenia razón jamas había venido tan tarde,aunque había una explicación y quizá sea el trafico,quien sabe solo esperaba y se encontrara bien

ambos la esperaron por varios minutos,cada uno de ellos tenia cosas diferentes en mente empezaban a preocuparse mas por su mama,ambos fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de un claxon,pensaron que tal vez se trataba del papa o mama de otro niño,ya que no era el mismo claxon que el de su mama

'por que ese Claxon no deja de sonar'dijo Barley en voz baja,ambos voltearon su vista era su mama la cual se dirigía hacia ellos,ambos se levantaron de su asiento

'Niños...aquí están siento haber llegado tarde,el carro se descompuso por eso es que llegue tarde,pero ya estoy aquí siento haberlos hecho esperar por tanto tiempo'

su hermano se dirigió hacia ella primero alegrándose de que estuviera ahí,el también estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí pero como es que llego..era acaso el claxon de antes de un carro que justo se detuvo cuando ella vino..

'ehh hola mama..me alegro de que vinieras,pero como es que nos vamos a ir..bueno mas bien como viniste hasta acá la escuela esta algo lejos de la casa '

'oh eso...bueno,pues tuve un poco de ayuda..pero no importa sera mejor que ya nos vallamos'

un poco de ayuda,a que se refería con eso,los tres caminaron hacia un carro ya supo a lo que se refería con su ayuda,se trataba de el amigo de su madre,algo conveniente,los tres se subieron al carro en silencio,era de esperar el día no podría estar peor,no es que le cayera mal el amigo de su mama,pero era un poco incomodo para el aun el tener que hablar con el,aparte parecía ser mas que un amigo para su mama,tal vez solo era su imaginación y si era solo un amigo

'Hola chicos como están,cuanto tiempo' saludo el de forma amable a ambos

'Hola señor Colt' saludo su hermano

solo esperaba y llegaran rápido a casa,ya estaba cansado y empezaba a hacer mas calor en el carro,pensó que quizá por que hoy había sido un día muy soleado se quedo la mitad del camino viendo por la ventana del carro el paisaje de allá afuera,las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran las voces de su mama y su amigo,a menudo su mama reía,no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero había algo que simplemente no le daba buena espina,llegaron a casa por fin,se sintió tan aliviado como nunca por haber llegado

espero a que su madre abriera la puerta y entro a la casa,por mas que el quería ir a su habitación,su mama le había dicho que se quedara junto a su hermano en la sala,ambos se sentaron en el sofá

su madre se encontraba en la cocina,el aprovecho para hablar con su hermano

'Hey Barley..sabes por que mama dijo que nos quedáramos aquí'

'No lo se Ian,no nos dijo nada pero es aburrido estar en la sala,pero ella nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí un momento,no podemos desobedecerla'

'bueno ya que nos vamos a quedar un tiempo aquí abajo,quería preguntarte algo Barley'

'esta bien,que querías preguntarme'

no sabia como preguntarle sin sonar extraño,pero esperaba que no fuera de ese modo,suspiro antes de hablar,buscando las palabras mas adecuadas para hablar

'eh Barley,que piensas del amigo de nuestra mama'dijo el rápidamente con la esperanza de que no lo haya escuchado espero a que hablara pero pasaron unos segundos 'lo siento..una pregunta bastante extraña por favor olvídalo'

'q-que no es extraña...solo me sorprendí un poco,pues la verdad no se que pensar..'

'estas seguro,aun actúas nervioso frente a el,y eso es muy raro en ti'

'bueno..tu también actúas así frente a el..'

'si pero por que aun no lo conozco del todo,y aparte..'su voz bajo y se detuvo 'no crees que el es muy cercano a mama...incluso mas para ser un amigo' 'ahora que lo mencionas..creo que si tienes razón pero yo no creo que..ellos dos bueno.. ya sabes no lo creo'

también quería creer eso,pero ahora mismo estaba nuevamente en la cocina con su mama,esperaba y que tan solo fuera un amigo,después de su respuesta ya ninguno de los dos quiso abordar el tema que para ambos era demasiado incomodo,unos minutos mas tarde,vino su madre y su amigo,al parecer estaban listos de decir algo

'niños me alegro que ambos estén tan tranquilos en el sofá'

por que se veía nerviosa,era un pensamiento en el que ambos pensaron

'bueno lo que su madre quería decirles es qu-'fue interrumpido por el mismo carraspeo de su madre'lo siento..supongo que te corresponde mas decirles a ti'

ambos voltearon a ver a su mama,a que refería para saber a que se refería con eso

'Que es lo que querías decirnos mama'dijo Ian mirando a su mama con busca de respuestas

'Si mama que querías decirnos'esta vez pregunto Barley aun mas preocupado que su hermano

pasaron varios segundos de un silencio muy incomodo para la familia LightFoot,ambos niños miraban interrogando a su mama,solo esperando que no fuera,lo que temían

'Bueno,supongo que merecen..saberlo..lo que quería decirles es que Colt y yo estamos saliendo'

'Que'dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo

'Espera estas diciendo que estas saliendo con este señor'dijo Barley en tono fuerte

'ehh Barley,bueno si estoy saliendo con el desde hace dos meses'

_oh dios_

este día pinto peor de lo que el esperaba..


End file.
